Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the first chapter of the twenty-sixth episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury". Plot (Three months later. Vikram and the rest of the thefts and their robot were defeated and staying in a wasteland in Antarctica. In Penguin Hell) *Darktisk: My revenge is here! I will escape this nasty place! (Darktisk open up a portal to escape Penguin Hell and see the thefts that were defeated by the four chicks) *Darktisk: They will all pay for this. (Darktisk uses his powers to hold the penguins and their robot to leave Earth, pasting to Mars and Saturn, many miles away from our planet that we live, they arrived at a dark planet, filled with dark penguins working together. They went to Darktisk's castle which he was born there and not from Planet Earth) *Darktisk: I will bring them back as i could. (Vikram, Leonard, Franko and Gorgen were in held by a machine where gas is healing them up and the Mecha Armor Penguin Robot is being recreated and charged) *Darktisk: My new plan will work! (All the four penguins were reincarnation. Franko was the first one to come back as Roarkazor. He roared when he breaked the glass) *Darktisk: Well, well, well. Your name will be Roarkazor. *Roarkazor: Oh, thank you. *Darktisk: Now allow me to show you something. We will get revenge on Mumble HappyFeet and everyone in Antarctica. Don't listen to the humans. Understand? *Roarkazor: Yes. *Darktisk: My doomship is prepared! Use the doomship to go to Antarctica and destroy everyone here. *Roarkazor: I will. (Roarkazor begin to take on the doomship and leave to head off to Earth. In Antarctica, a baseball game was about to start. Josesito is a chick again in order to get himslef popular for Paulet Island) *Josesito: Alright. This is going to be fun! *Baseball Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Baseball game! We have the Water Brawlers facing a face-to-face with the Paulet Heroes. *Everyone: *cheers* *Josesito: That's us. *Baseball Announcer: Okay, our game will start in 3...2...1...GO! (The game finally started with the team being faced. One of The Water Brawlers players throw the ball at Josesito when he hit the ball with the baseball bat) *Josesito: Now, let's move! (One of the players move from side-to-side) *Baseball Announcer: Home Run! *Everyone: *cheered* *Paulet Heroes player #1: I wish, the game was in a stadium. *Paulet Heroes player #2: We can try to get Paulet Island popular. *Josesito: Yeah, we have to win a lot of lovestones to get our island packed with rocks and everything else. *Paulet Heroes player #3: You bet, Esequiel will be so happy at me. *Josesito: I signed up. Our coach is the leader of the team. (In Space, a doomship was arriving at Antarctica to find where the baseball park is) *Josesito: Okay, We have 2 points. *Baseball Announcer: It seems that the Water Brawlers are doing good. (The sky was geting dark when the doomship was arriving at the baseball park) *Josesito: Oh no. (Inside of the doomship, Roarkazor have his microphone speaker on, getting ready to announce something on the baseball park) *Roarkazor: Ladies and Gentleman, listen up. We have arrive on this planet, planning to invade Antarctica down. So, your doom has come to an end. And leading Lord Darktisk to stop you all. *Josesito: DARKTISK?! (Rockets were attacking the baseball park, making the penguins scream and run in panic) *Josesito: I have to do something! (Josesito jump on one of the rockets to get to the doomship and land at the hallway of the doomship) *Josesito: I know who you are! (Josesito arrive at the main section where Roarkazor is moving the ship) *Josesito: What the? Who are you? *Roarkazor: I am Roarkazor. *Josesito: Roar Kai Zoar? *Roarkazor: NO! RO-ARK-AZOR! *Josesito: Oh. What are you doing to our game?! *Roarkazor: Well, well, well. We have learned everything about you. Are you Mumble HappyFeet? *Josesito: No! *Roarkazor: Then who the heck are you? *Josesito: I'm Josesito. The Leader of Paulet Island. *Roarkazor: What the? A baby adelie penguin chick being a leader? *Josesito: No, i changed into a adult into a chick. *Roarkazor: YOU MONSTER! (One of Roarkazor's guards begin to fight Josesito. Josesito defeated them easy. Josesito begin to fight Roarkazor when he dodges on him.) *Josesito: What? (Roarkazor punches Josesito's beak and sent him to the lab room) *Josesito: You will never defeat me! *Roarkazor: Is that all you got? *Josesito: YES! *power up* *Roarkazor: What is that thing? *Josesito: I don't know. That yellow thing is showing up to my body. All i have to say is, LET'S FIGHT! (Josesito fight Roarkazor through out the doomship, bouncing on every side from the ship and Roarkazor defeated Josesito by sending him to the ground of the baseball park.) *Roarkazor: Your end has come. *uses his death ball on Josesito* DESTROY THE PARK! *Josesito: I need to do something. I will hit it somewhere! (Josesito kick the death ball somewhere) *Roarkazor: NO! *Josesito: That's it. I have to move it somewhere. *Roarkazor: This is all your fault! You made me fail my plan! (In Adélie Inventions Corp on Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Let me check out one of the power levels for Montay and Shippo. (A Death Ball was about to crash on Paulet Island) *Esequiel: What the? A red code is coming to our island. (An emergency was calling to all places on Paulet Island. Esequiel and the whole group run to get back outside and see the death ball almost arriving at Paulet Island.) *Esequiel: Oh god no. That huge lava ball will destroy our island. (One of the penguins were breaking the cliff in order to escape) *Esequiel: OVER HERE! (The rest of the group arrive when the cliff breaks with everyone on the ship) *Esequiel: We did it! We are shipping away! (The Death Ball destroy Paulet Island while Josesito and Roarkazor are watching the noise from the baseball park) *Josesito: What the? *Roarkazor: Yes! You destroyed Paulet Island. *Josesito: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Roarkazor: You did it! I'm going back to my home planet. *Josesito: No you don't! (The doomship leave Earth to go back to his home planet) *Josesito: Esequiel and everyone died here. This isn't happening. Why is everything going wrong like last time? (In the Rock Ship) *Esequiel: We are okay. We did it. But, OH NOES! (Paulet Island was destroyed, leaving smoke and gas on the water) *Esequiel: We lost our island. *Elder 1: What are we gonna do? *Elder 2: Without a hone, we wil all die. *Elder 3: We must tell our leader about this. *Esequiel: This isn't happening. Someone created the inventions in the past by using alien stuff. *Elder 4: And now, we lost them. *Esequiel: We should build new ones and recreated our lab when we move to a new homeland. *Elder 1: We should stay in cover from the leopard seals when they always want to eat us. *Esequiel: Who made have caused that? Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep